kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Rules
Welcome to the chat rules! Like the wiki rules, these rules are the rules that apply for the whole of the chat room. Please be sure to read all of them down below. 1. Do NOT post any links to other chat rooms! It is a form of advertisement. If you are caught linking chats, you will be banned from the chat. 2. The chat has NO place for any inappropriate conversations! All comments are being recorded into chat logs for the safety and protection of you and everyone in the chat. Do NOT attempt to tamper with the chat bot or the chat logs! It is a form of vandalism. The logs are there to make sure that everyone is following the rules and that the chat isn't being abused by sockpuppets or trolls! If you are caught interfering with the bot, removing any content, inserting false information, or deleting the logs, you will be banned from the chat, and possibly blocked. 3. Be respectful. Bullying/harassment, racist, ableist, homophobic, offensive comments, and harsh/inapropriate language is NOT allowed! A chat moderator or admin will ask you to stop if you are breaking the rules. You are to listen to them. If you fail to comply with the rules, you will be banned from the chat. 4. Illegal activity is NOT allowed anywhere in the chat! Do NOT post links to porn, malware, hacked websites, corrupt files, etc. Sexual roleplays of any kind are NOT accepted. Group chats are no exceptions. If you are reported for promoting any illegal activity, you will be banned from the chat, and possibly blocked. 5. Users may have differing opinions on a topic. We encourage you to be open and honest on your opinions as well. If you cannot communicate calmly and keep discussions civil, move the drama elsewhere! If you are seen involved or initiating a fight, you will be banned from the chat. 6. Dark or intimidating topics are NOT to be discussed in the chat. That means talks of suicide or killing is NOT allowed. If you're feeling suicidal, go get help! There are many options for suicide prevention, but this wiki just isn't the place to discuss it! You can look for a suicide prevention hotline number in your area . If a user is making you upset, you may block their private messages, and report any bullying to an admin. We are NOT responsible for any depression or problems that you are experiencing off-line. This rule is to be followed at ALL times. Otherwise, you will be banned from the chat. 7. Chat is no place for puppet shows and rule breakers. Do not create accounts to troll the chat, harass others, or avoid a chat ban/block! You were banned for a specific reason, and avoiding it is a violation of the rules. If you were banned or blocked and want to be unbanned, you can ask the user that banned you on their wall on community central and they will decide if they will do so. Abusing accounts in chat to beg for an unban will be ignored, and you will be banned from the chat, and possibly blocked. 1. You are to follow all main chat rules, or you will be banned from chat. 2. Violence and gore (roleplays and discussions) are allowed in group chat as long it is not intended to insult anyone. Keep violence and gore in group chat ONLY, or you will be banned from the chat. 3. Words such as "wtf", "af", "bs", "shut up", "lmao", "lmfao", and "ffs" are allowed in group chat ONLY as long it is not intended to insult anyone. Keep that language in chat ONLY, or you will be banned from the chat. 4. Group chats are aimed towards older users. Viewer descretion is advised. PG-13 rated media can be shared in group chats as long as it is not pornographic, racist, or hateful. Keep PG-13 content restricted to group chat ONLY, or you will be banned from the chat. 1. Keep all drama or arguements with another user in private chat, in private chat ONLY, or you will be banned from the chat. 2. Because screenshots can be forged, you may block private messages with another user if they are harassing you. 3. Be respectful, and most of all, have fun! Category:Rules